The present invention relates in general to cards games, and in particular to a new and useful game which is based in part on the known game of casino, but which utilizes geometric and colored areas provided on transparent cards to produce a game having high interest value which can be played by young and old players alike.
The card game known as casino is played using conventional decks of 52 cards divided into four suits, with values from 2 to 10 plus Jack, Queen, King and Ace cards.
Casino is played by dealing out cards to multiple players and presenting a set of cards to all players on a playing surface or table. Players retrieve cards from the table by matching values between the cards dealt to the player and the cards on the table. Players can use higher value cards to retrieve combined cards from the table and may use other techniques such as building (where 1 card is laid on top of another for producing a combined value which the player can pick up during a subsequent turn using a card of equal value).
The use of cards carrying geometric shapes is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,301 which discloses a game utilizing colored areas having intricate shapes and provided on transparent cards which can be combined in various ways to make even more intricate shapes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,200 discloses a card game which simulates an ancient Chinese puzzle known as Tangram where shapes are combined to form interesting figures. The use of transparent cards in a card game is also disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,245,687 and 4,468,037.